Cure Bloom
|-|Hyuuga Saki= |-|Cure Bloom= |-|Cure Bright= Summary Hyuuga Saki is one of the main protagonists of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. She's an easy-going, selfless, and very athletic softball player with a large appetite who helps around her parents' bakery. Five years prior, she met Mai nearby a tree during the summer festival but haven't seen her again since until they reunited under the same tree, transforming and fighting an Uzaina summoned by Karehan when he attacked them. Saki's alter ego is shining golden flower, Cure Bloom. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: ''' Hyuuga Saki, Cure Bloom '''Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Water Manipulation, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level, Resistance to Radiation and Cold | All previous abilities, Energy Projection | All previous abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought and severely harmed Goyan and defeated him alongside Cure Egret, Kaoru, and Michiru) | Planet level (stronger than before, fought Goyan) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: Supersonic (Her attacks can create visible sonic booms, kept up with Goyan) | Supersonic | Massively FTL (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and push monsters that dwarf over forests) | Superhuman | Class M (Comparable to other Cures) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Planet level (Tanked several hits from Goyan) | Planet level (Tanked several hits from Goyan and survived his attack that destroyed the entire planet) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Cures who also fought Fusion) Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting even after taking a great deal of damage) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with special attacks and energy projectiles. Standard Equipment: Flappy and Moop Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She needs to be with Mai to transform. She also needs to be with Cure Egret to use some of her attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bloom Shield: Bloom projects a golden-colored shield dome to protect herself and fend off foes. * Twin Splash Stream: Holding hands with Egret, Bloom calls upon the spirits of the earth and sky. After being charged, Bloom and Egret then let loose a jet stream of blue and green water, respectively, towards their foe. * Spiral Heart Splash: An upgraded version of the Twin Splash Stream that requires Spiral Rings created by Moop and Foop. The attack sequence is the same with the difference being that the green and blue water merges into a heart and fires a stream of spiraling blue-green water. * Cure Bright: Cure Bloom's alternate form that she gains later in the series. In this form, she gains the ability to fly and can fire green energy projectiles of sizes that can range from as large as her palm to over multiple times her size. * Spiral Star Splash: An attack that requires her and Egret to be in their alternate forms. Holding hands and calling upon the powers of the moon and wind, they unleash a stream of pressurized pink and green water at the foe. *'Spiral Heart Splash Star:' A group attack where the Cures and Kiryuu sisters team up. They gather all their energy and fire a powerful blast of multicolored water, which traps and destroys the opponent in a ball of light. This attack was used to defeat Goyan. Key: Cure Bloom | Cure Bright | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Water Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Athletes Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2